Par de Idiotas
by bunnylovez8059
Summary: Yamamoto Y Haru estan pasando mucho tiempo juntos y a ciertas personas no les esta gustando esta relacion.Y un Tsuna quien no puede dejar los asuntos de sus preciados amigos.Entre mal entendidos y confesiones por fin se juntaran? Parejas 8059,1827, haruXchrome Rated M por la bocita que tiene gokudera!


**Par de Idiotas 8059**

_**HOLA! Yo me llamo bunny! Y este va hacer mi primer intento de escribir un fanfic en español! Así que si va haber cosas que suenen extraño ya que hablo el spanglish abecés mesclo las palabras del ingles a español y al revés! Así que GOMENAZAI! Así que espero que lo desfruten! **_

_**WARNING/ADVERTENCIA!**__** TIENE CONTENIDO DE YAOI Y YURI ASI QUE SI NO LE GUSTA NO LO LEAN! GRACIAS**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**__** Soy muy pobre así que estoy haciendo esto por pura diversión! No gano nada en escribir esto nada mas satisfacción en mi mente pervertida! , Katekyo hitman reborn no me pertenece! **_

Qué demonios estaba haciendo ese idiota con esa mocosa? Todos los días siempre andaban juntos y le estaba comenzando a molestar. Era lo que estaba pensando Gokudera cada vez que volteaba a ver a su querido beisbolista con la mocosa llamada Haru.

-¿oye? Gokudera-kun?

-¿ah si juidame?

-¿Estas bien? ¿ Tienes la cara muy pálida?

-..!AH! ¡ Estoy bien! No se preocupe juidame! Su mano derecha siempre está bien

-. . . si pero.."

-¡Oi! ¡Tsuna! ¿¡Que haces!"

-Hola Yamamoto

-¡Hahi! ¡ Hola! ¡ Tsuna-Kun!

-¡Heee! ¡ Haru! ¿Que estás haciendo con Yamamoto-Kun?

-. . .!Oye idiota! ¡Suelta a Juidame! ¡Y tu mocosa lárgate!"

-Ma Ma~ no seas grosero con Haru, Ya nos íbamos.

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde vas Yamamoto-Kun?"

-HaHI~ es un secreto adiós Tsuna-Kun!

Y como llegaron se fueron.

-che. . . par de idiotas

-Gokudera-Kun

¿Si juidame?

-¿No crees que Yamamoto está pasando mucho tiempo con Haru?

-hmpt! No me importa

¡ -Gokudera-Kun! Yamamoto es nuestro amigo!

-che

-Hay. . . Gokudera-Kun quédate en mi casa. Esta bien?

-¡Por supuesto Juidame!

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Tsunayoshi subieron a su recamara. Al mitad del camino se había dado cuenta de que su querido Juidame quería hablar con el muy seriamente. Cuando entraron ala recamara Gokudera podría sentir sus nervios estallar. Nerviosamente se sentó al otro lado de su querido Juidame. Esperando su regañiza que le iba dar su amigo. Pero en vez de escuchar un amigo enojado, escucho una voz con mucha comprensión, cariño, y temor.

-Gokudera-Kun, yo sé que tu serás mi mano derecha pero quiero que seas honestamente con migo

Gokudera silenciosamente aprueba.

-¿Te gusta Yamamoto verdad?

-. . . . .

-¿Gokudera-Kun?

-. . . . .

-¿Gokudera-Kun? Te volviste en un tomate!

-No le digas nada a hace idiota!

Gokudera podría sentir su cara sonrojar. ¿_Porque! ¿Como es que su Juidame se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia el idiota? _Él estaba seguro de haberlo escondido muy bien.

-No te preocupes no le diré nada. ¿Pero porque no le dices tus sentimientos?

-Es que. . . tengo un deber al ser, tu mano derecha..

-Gokudera-Kun, yo quiero que todos mis guardianes sean felices. Si siendo mi mano derecha te está haciendo infeliz mejor no lo seas.

-. . . ¿Te eh desilusionado ¿ Verdad?

-Gokudera-Kun! ¡ No llores por favor! No es eso! Por favor! No mal interpretes mis palabras! Yo los quiero mucho y quiero que sean felices! Eso es todo!

-Pero no sirve de nada! Ese idiota se la pasa todo el tiempo que esa mocosa. Siempre sonriéndole, y tocándola! Me caí! Que la única razón por que no la eh explotado es por el temor de que el me odie, oh usted.

-Gokudera-Kun. . . estas celoso de Haru verdad?

Gokudera comenzó a sonrojarse mas, al admitir sus sentimientos.

-. . .Si…

- ¿Porque no le dices tus sentimientos a Yamamoto-Kun?

-…..no. . . Es obvio que tiene sentimientos hacia esa mocosa!. . y yo. . y yo no soy normal! Me acabe de enamorar de un idiota! Y además esa mocosa no está fea, yo soy muy masculino. Enserio, que el escogería a ella. Mejor me guardo la humillación de un rechazo. Pero gracias por escuchar mis sentimientos estúpidos.

-No Gokudera-kun, tus sentimientos no son estúpidos… pero te tengo que confesar algo

- ¿si Juidame?  
-Um. No sé cómo confesarte algo como esto pero. Eres mi amigo antes que nada y no quiero escóndete nada. Así que (suspiro) Estoy saliendo con Hibari

-. . . ¿Que!

-ah um! Es que yo. . .Um me enamore de él, y él se me confeso, y yo siempre pensaba que él nunca me iba a corresponder así que, cuando se me confeso dije que sí, y … um … ¿Estás enojado?

-. . . No. . . ¿Pero desde cuándo?

-ah hace un mes

-Ah. . . Estas feliz con él?

-si muy feliz!

-si Juidame está feliz entonces está bien. . . pero Hibari?

-heh. . . es algo complicado

-Si lo puedo adivinar. . . pero yo también me enamore de un idiota.

- ¿Entonces qué vas hacer?

-No sé pero cuando sepa te diré a ti primero!

Esa noche no podía dormir el guardián. Se movía, y volteaba. Hasta que decidió dar una vuelta en medio de la madrugada. Paseaba por el parque en donde por coincidencia siempre se encontraba al beisbolista. Pero desde hace unas semanas que no pasaba. Y cada vez que viene por ese rumbo, siempre tiene esa esperanza que lo fuera a ver.

Enojado saca su cigarrillo y empieza a fumar. Si a la mejor, él se hubiera confesado al idiota ese día a la mejor esa mocosa nunca le hubiera interesado al idiota.

-Oi! Gokudera! Que haces?

-¡..Nada idiota!

Yamamoto lo había sorprendido cuando el, estaba buscando un regalo de navidad para el idiota.

¡Ah! ¿Estás buscando un regalo para mí?

Yamamoto estaba bien feliz y sonriente como siempre. Y es por eso que Gokudera por ser muy tímido le contesto bien groseramente.

-Che! Idiota! En tus sueños! Estoy buscando algo para Juidame!

-. . . ja-ja Si verdad. . . ya lo sabía..

La expresión de Yamamoto cambio así de rápido. Gokudera sintió un poco de remordimiento a ver esto pero, no quería que el idiota se enterara de sus sentimientos. Así que dio media vuelta y se fue. Al irse se encontró a Haru que estaba buscando a Tsuna. Quien iba a pensar que desde entonces los dos se iban a volver inseparables. Como estaba de furioso Gokudera cuando los había visto la primera vez. Pero después nada mas lo acepto, pero le estaba comenzando a molestar en un nuevo nivel.

_Aunque le hubiera confesado mis sentimientos entonces, nada estaba garantizado. Maldición que estoy pensando. Pero honestamente si ese idiota viene y me cuenta que está enamorado de esa mocosa, ¿ qué haría yo? ¿En qué lio me metí? (aaaachoo!) Me tendré que ir a casa._

Por la mañana fue a recoger a Tsuna pero se encontró con una escena que nunca se podrá borrar de la mente. Así que se dio la media vuelta y se fue solo a la escuela. En el camino pudo ver a su beisbolista de lejos. Por un buen tiempo lo pensó antes de ir en su misma dirección. Cuando por fin iba a llamar al otro, una niña de pelo café, una falda gris y suéter amarillo abrasa al muchacho y lo besa. Gokudera que se congelo cuando vio la escena podía sentir sus ojos mojar. Esta vez se dio la vuelta y se fue a su casa.

Al llegar a su casa, cero la puerta, se recargo en ella y allí se quedó por un buen tiempo. Ala mejor fue minutos oh horas, pero al fin se movió cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Vio quien era, y lo contesto.

-Hola Juidame!

Contesto el, con la voz mas normal que podía sacar.

-Ah! Gokudera-Kun! Estas bien? No viniste a la escuela y me preocupe

-Ah si eso um. Algo paso que no pude ir pero mañana ire! Ja-ja!

-Uh está bien! Oh si Um Yamamoto quería hablar con nosotros de algo importante

-. . . . .

-Gokudera-kun? Estas bien?. . . . . Goku-

-Juidame. . . no lo hare. . . y está bien. . . mientras el este feliz está bien. . .

-Gokudera! Um um estás en tu cas-

-Estoy bien Juidame! No te preocupes. . . . . . . dame unos días está bien? . . . . Tengo que pensar y.. .por favor?

-Gokudera. . . Está bien pero por favor no hagas nada estúpido?

-Che. . . esta . . . bien. .

Al colgar el teléfono, comenzó a llorar como un niño pequeño. No podía parrar las lágrimas, su aire se le estaba yendo. Despacio se resbalo hacia el suelo, y ahí se quedó llorando hasta que se quedó dormido.

Por la mañana se levantó se fue a su recamara y ahí se acostó otra vez. Por dos días se quedó en esas condiciones hasta que por fin el decidió de parar de llorar.

_Soy un idiota! Claro que se iban a juntar, nada más se trataba de tiempo. Ja-Ja-Ja ni modos. Ahora tendré que afrentar la cruel realidad. Y lo tengo que tomar como un hombre que soy, aunque no me guste para nada._

Se levantó de la cama se vistió y se fue a la escuela listo para que su corazón se acabara de romper por completo.

-¡Oi! Gokudera! ¿ En donde has estado?

-Che. . . . que ti

Yamamoto había sido el primero de verlo, y así que corrió a saludarlo como todos los días. Le puso su hombro en su cuello muy quitado de la pena. Pero se sorprendo más cuando Gokudera no hizo ningún movimiento para quitarle la mano de encima.

-Te sientes bien Gokudera-kun? Estas Palido!

-ES SIERTO! HASTA AL EXTREMO! BIEN PALIDO! QUE TIENES? CARA DE PULPO!

-Cállate cara de sácate!. . . Ah Juidame es que estuve un poco enfermo pero creo que estoy bien

-. . . no lo creo Gokudera-kun ven! Vamos a ir a la enfermería!

Tsuna jala a Gokudera y lo lleva hacia la enfermería.

-. . . si que se veía mal Gokudera verdad?

-SI ES CIERTO. . . . ALO MAXIMO!

-. . . . es pero que este bien.

-juidame estoy bien!

-¡NO! Estas mintiendo Gokudera-kun se nota en tu cuerpo ten come y descansa esta bien?

-Pero. . . . Está bien

Gokudera comió el desayuno que le dio Tsuna y se acostó a dormir.

-Oya oya! Ya veo estás enamorado de ese Yamamoto Takeshi verdad?

Gokudera podría escuchar esa voz pero no veía nada. Trataba con todo su ser ver pero no podía. Fue entonces que escucho una voz suave y tranquila

-¿Goku-dera?

- Oye, si haces a mi querida Chrome llorar te causare muchas pesadillas me escuchas!

Le advirtió una voz, que nada más le pertenecía a un guardián.

Al despertar se encontró frente a frente con una adorable niña de pelo morado, un vendaje cubriendo uno de sus ojos.

-¿Que demonios haces aquí?

-ah um um

-¿Que? Habla!

Gokudera no estaba en un buen humor para aguantar ala niña tímida. Pero cuando vio que ella estaba comenzando a llorar se acordó lo que le había dicho el guardián de la Mista y trato otra vez.

-Ay. . . no llores nada mas no estoy en un buen humor, dime que quieres?

-um llévate. . . . a. . . . Yamamoto..

-QUE?

-um um. . . ¿tú los vistes verdad?

Nadie le tenia que recordar lo que había visto pero como es que Chrome sabia esto? Y que con su llévate a Yamamoto?

-si te refieres a esa mocosa y al idiota si

-Entonces llévate a yamamoto

-Por qué demonios aria eso?

-Por qué te gusta..

-…COMO DEMONIOS SABES ES… DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO! ESE IDIOTA, LO ODIO!

-. . . no es cierto, querías llorar cuando los vistes.. .

-. . . ¿tu vistes eso?

-si. . . . y también llore

-. . . ¿ Porque?- - -

-Haru. . . . me gusta . . . mucho

-¿Eh? Estas enamorada de Haru?

-uhm uhm

Gokudera nada más se le quedo viendo. Chrome estaba rojiza de los cachetes. Y se dio cuenta de lo que ella quería que el hiciera.

-no

¿eh?

-NO lo hare.

-. . . Pe-ro te gusta-

-hmpt me gustaBA

-pero pero-

-No. ¡Si los quieres separar hazlo tú!

-Pero yo-

-kufufu que te dije..

Chrome fue envuelta en una nube de bruma y de repente sale Mokuro el guardián de la neblina.

-¿Qué demonios! ¿ Que estás haciendo aquí? Yo estaba hablando con chro-

-. . . kufufu idiota nada más haz lo que ella te dice

-. . ¿Porque? Si ese idiota está feliz porque me voy a meter yo?

-. . . ¿ Eres un imbécil no? Mi querida Chrome de sagradamente fallo en separarlos porque es muy tímida y yo no puedo ayudarle. Pero tú también tienes razón en sepáralos no?"

- . . hmpt… "

-Es lo que creí. . . Ahora planea algo con mí querida Chrome para sepáralos si no quieres que les cuente a todos que lloraste ese día. . . kufufu-fufu-

Despacio desapareció Mokuro dejando atrás a una Chrome tímida.

-Qué demonios ese idiota me esta chantajeando! Maldición!

-um si no quieres. No te obligare. Sabes

-Che! Ese idiota si lo haría. Esta bien pero no por mi si no por ti..

-. . . Gracias Gokudera

-Che! Ven de nuevo después de escuela y planeremos algo.

-um hmm

Y con esto Chrome se fue y Gokudera se acuesto con una sonrisa que no pudo contener. Comenzó a planear muchas posibilidades. Despacio se comenzó arrullar, hasta que se quedo dormido.

-¿Gokudera?

-¿hmm? Qué demonios quieres idiota

-. . . . heh cómo es que supiste que era yo?

En eso, se da el parón Gokudera. Era obvio que reconocería la voz de su amado aunque estuviera dormido. Pero había bajado su guardia. Ahora tendría que explicarle al otro como es que supo con los ojos cerrados que era el idiota con tan solo escuchar su voz.

- Que haces aquí?

-aha. . . ¿Es que me preocupe. Cómo te sientes?

-Che . idiota

-¿Um quieres comer el almuerzo con nosotros?

-Che. No-. . . Mierda me comi el almuerzo de Juidame!

-Oh. . . ¿ hize un almuerzo grande suficiente para tres, lo puedo comartir?

-. . . Che. . no importa

Despacio se levanta Gokudera de la cama y va directamente a la puerta.

-¿Qué? ¿No vas a venir?

-oh haha~ si. Ya voy.

Tsuna se puso feliz al ver que Gokudera se veía mejor. Gokudera inmediatamente fue corriendo hacia Tsuna.

-Lo siento mucho en haberlo preocupado! Juidame!"

-Haha Está bien te vez mucho mejor.

-Si! Todo gracias a Uds. juidame! Muchas gracias!

-Hahaha~ ¿vamos a comer a la sotea?

Después de comer el almuerzo los tres amigos se dirigieron hacia su salón de clases. El día paso como cualquier otro día, Yamamoto riéndose, Gokudera gritando majaderías, Tsuna tratando de calmar a su guardián de tormenta. Cuando las clases terminaron Yamamoto se iba a despedir de sus amigos cuando de repente Gokudera anuncia su despedida.

-¡Juidame! Lo siento mucho! Pero tengo que hacer algo! Lo veo mañana cuando pase por usted.

-¿Eh? ¿Adonde vas Gokudera?"

-ah después le digo adiós!. . . adiós idio!"

-¡ha-ha~! ¿ Adonde crees que tenga que ir?"

-. . . No lo se pero tengo un mal sentimiento.."

-Tsuna, bueno para nada SaZZ por fin pones tu intuición a trabajar!"

-¡HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!REBORN! "

-Veras acabe de ver algo muy interesante. Tu siempre fiel, mano derecha, se acabó de ir con el guardián de neblina. Y no vas a creer lo que hizo al verla

-¿Bebe! De que estas hablando?"

Yamamoto sorprendió a Tsuna con su voz agitada.

-¡Es muy cierto! Y yo no fui el único que los vio! ¿ Verdad Haru?

Yamamoto y Tsuna voltearon a ver, y ahí parada estaba Haru, que estaba un poco pálida.

-Es cierto Haru?"

Haru voltio a ver Yamamoto y le contesto con su cabeza, moviéndola arriba y abajo.

-Hieeeee! ¡ Como puede ser eso! A Gokudera nunca le ha gustado andar con los de Kokuyo! MUCHO menos con Mokuro!"

-HEH! ¿QUIEN dijo que fue con Mokuro? A quien Gokudera agarro de la mano fue a Chrome.

"!hieeeeeeeeee! ¿Cómo? Como-"

-heh El bueno para nada se desmayó! ¿Y ustedes que van a hacer? Parecía que Chrome no le molesto para nada que Gokudera la agarra de tal manera, y hasta tenía una sonrisa de alegría al hacerlo."

-. . . . .

-. . . . . . . .

-Hahiiiiiiiiii mas vale que no vaya a lastimar a Chrome, ya vez como es Gokudera

-, , , No creo que la lastime,,,

-Heh par de iditotas!

Reborn arrastra a Tsuna que todavía no se despertaba. Pero no puede parar de pensar que las cosas se van a poner bien divertidas. Y pone su sonrisa diabólica.

-¡Oye! ¿Ya estas lista?

-. . . um si pero um

-(demonios) ven paca, ¿no dijimos que íbamos hacer esto juntos?

-. . .! Si! Es cierto, Gracias. . . Hayato

-Ahora vamos que debemos separarlos después del juego del idiota. ¿Está bien?

El dia anterior Gokudera había llevado a Chrome a su apartamento para crear un plan entre los dos. El plan consentía en haciéndoles almuerzo a los dos idiotas (como les dice Gokudera) y después de que comieran el almuerzo iban a ejecutar su plan. El verdadero plan era, el que viera al otro primero, Gokudera A Chrome o al revés, en ese instante tenía que besar a su querido/a. Así que cuando los otros dos llegaran a la escena un mal entendido ocurríera y entonces ellos iban a usar esa oportunidad para cautivar a sus amores no requeridos.

Esa noche el idiota había interrumpido sus planes cuando llamo. Le pregunto a Gokudera si quería ir a su próximo juego que iba ser el día siguiente, y por supuesto que Tsuna iba a asistir. Lo que le sorprendió al guardián de lluvia fue que Primero, Gokudera dijera que sí, Y segundo pregunto si Chrome podía venir también. No hizo más preguntas el beisbolista y nada más le dijo que sí. En ese momento Gokudera había creado el plan perfecto.

Ahora eran las 6 de la mañana y él había recogido a Chrome a su casa ( si le podrías decir casa a tal chátara) Para dejarla en su apartamento de él, hasta que se acabara la escuela.

-¡Jui. . .dame! ¡Lo siento! Es que. . . ¡Lo siento juidame!

-¡Esta bien Gokudera! ¡Respira!

-!ma ma~! ¡Este rojo y estas sudando!

-. . Che Cállate ¡ IDIO- hmpt..

Tsuna Y Yamamoto se congelaron cuando Gokudera no acabo su insulto. Se voltearon a ver uno al otro cuando corrieron a ver si Gokudera estaba bien.

-HEEEEe ¡Gokudera esta bien si te sientes mal!

-Tsuna esta en lo cierto si quieres vete a tu casa

-. . . Estoy bien. . Es que estoy un poco cansado pero….! ESTOY BIEN!

Con esto los tres amigos se dirigieron a su escuela. Lo único raro en eso fue que Gokudera no andaba gritando y diciendo majaderías. Por supuesto que Tsuna y Yamamoto andaban bien confundidos y preocupados al mismo tiempo. Al llegar a la escuela Hibari se llevo a Tsuna de una manera forzante. Gokudera iba volarle la cabeza pero cuando vio que su Juidame estaba sonrojado, dejo que se lo llevara,

-¿Um Gokudera?

-¿hn?

-¿Vas a dejar que se lo lleve? ¿Nada más así como si?

-¿Juidame no dijo que lo ayudara, así que por que iba a detenerlos?

-si pero siempre andas-

La campana para entrar a clases sonó. Gokudera tomo esto como una ayuda del mas haya, y se metió a su clase. No iba a descubrir a su querido Juidame y la relación que tenía con el muchacho del comité de disciplina. Después de una media hora entro un Tsuna bien cansado pero feliz. Cuando las clases acabaron Tsuna no se veía tan bien, así que Yamamoto le ofreció un jugo. Cuando Yamamoto ya no estaba a la vista Tsuna voltio a ver a Gokudera.

-¿Gokudera?

-. . . ¿Juidame va a estar bien? Hibari no es un-

-No te preocupes por mí. ¿Ahora me vas a decir que está pasando?

-. . . AHH vera Chrome. . Está enamorada de Haru y quiere que yo le ayude con su confesión..

-Si claro como- ¿!Que!  
-!shhhhh! ¡ Juidame!

-¡ah! lo siento ¿Pero?

-No sé como pero se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos por el idiota y pensó que había encontrado un camarada en mí. Así que vino por mi ayuda, al principio le dije que no pero, Mokuro me amenazo así que siempre le tengo que ayudar. Aunque sinceramente. . .me caí bien la mocosa. . "

-!heeeeeeee! ¿Mokuro? ¿ Es por eso que la llamas por su nombre?  
-Si,

-. . . A La mejor estoy en lo mal pero correcta me si lo estoy, ¿ella también te consejo que le bajara a las groserías?

-¡augh! Si. . . pero (especialmente asía el)

Tsuna no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, un Gokudera que estaba todo chiveado. Y se puso a sonreír.

-¡YoH~! ¡Tsuna! ¡Tu jugo está aquí!

¡ -¡Ah! ¡Gracias Yamamoto-KUN!

-¿Eh? ¿Gokudera estas bien?

-che . . . cállate Idi-hmpt

Gokudera pone sus manos de repente en el escritorio con su cabeza en el cetro. Tratando de esconder el color rojizo de sus cachetes.

En ese momento casi, Tsuna podría jurar que, Yamamoto había puesto una cara de tristeza. Y de repente su intuición le dio una advertencia que algo iba a pasa.

Después de clases Yamamoto había recuperado un poco sus ánimos, noto Tsuna. Ala mejor había visto mal y Yamamoto no había puesto tal expresión, pensó él.

-¿Entonces los veo en el juego?

-¡si Yamamoto-kun!

-Ah~ esta bi-¡ A Adonde vas Gokudera!

-¡Che voy a mi casa a cambiarme. . ., lo veo después Juidame!

Gokudera se dio la media vuelta y comienza a correr en la dirección de su apartamento. Tsuna levanto una ceja al ver que Yamamoto había puesto una cara de desilusión.

¿Yamamoto? ¿ Estas bien? ¿No pongas esa cara dijo que si iba a ir o no?

-¡Ah! Si verdad Ha-ha está bien entonces. Um me voy a preparar pa cuando el juego empiece.  
-¡Oh espera! ¿ Sabes por qué se le ocurrió a Gokudera hacer el almuerzo hoy?

-¿Eh? ¿No era para ti, Tsuna?

-. . . Con la manera que reacciono, se me hace que era para ti, y nada más me invito por no ser grosero..

-. . . Haha no lo creo. ¡ Pero estaba bien rico el almuerzo! ¿Después le preguntamos ne?

-¡Está bien… buena suerte!

En el momento que Yamamoto se fue apareció de la nada el guardián de las nubes.

-Me están irritando esos dos debiluchos.

-. . . si pero dejarlos. Es algo que los dos tienen que superar juntos. Nada más espero que no haya más malentendidos.

-hn. . . con la manera que van. Eso no me sorprendería.

-. . . augh! Kyo-hnpt

-Cállate. Vamos a mi oficina.

-hieee pero el juego de-hmpt

-comenzara en una hora. Es suficiente tiempo.

-. . . ¡kyoya!

Y como si nada el guardián se llevó a Tsuna a su oficina. Mientras un entradamente feliz Yamamoto comenzaba sus calentamientos, antes del juego.

-. . . Las posibilidades de que Gokudera hubiera echo ese almuerzo para mí, es muy poca. No cuesta sonar. ¡HEH!

Después de los calentamientos el equipo de beisbol se reunió para comenzar el juego. Yamamoto buscaba a sus amigos entre las personas pero no los podía encontrarlos. Pero en su búsqueda se encontró a Haru su fiel cómplice y consejera en el amor. Sin pensarlo dos veces la saludo de lejos. En ese entonces, su entrenador junto con sus otros compañeros vinieron por el. Antes de irse voltio a ver otra vez, con esperanza de ver a sus amigos pero no pudo encontrarlos.

-!Apurate! ¡Chrome! ¡Si no veo a ese idiota me las vas a pagar!

-. . . hmm

En el momento que llegaron, acababa de entrar Yamamoto a la cancha. Mientras Chrome y Gokudera corrían a tomar sus asientos, Gokudera no podía dejar de ver a su concentrado idiota. Al entrar todos sus amigos los saludaron y comenzaron a animar a su amigo el beisbolista. Aunque le había prometido a Chrome que no iba a decir más groserías no había prometido que iba a echarle porras a su querido. Después del juego Chrome se llevo a Haru y Gokudera le aviso al Tsuna que él se iba a quedar a esperar al idiota, que se fuera con los demás.

Cuando Yamamoto salió la sorpresa que se llevo cunado encontró a un enfadado chacuaco*.

-!Oye! ¡Quien te crees tu! ¡Haciéndome esperar! ¡Apúrate!"

-¿Huh? Gokudera que haces aquí? ¿Haru y los demás?

-Reborn se llevo a juidame y los demás se fueron diciendo que tenían que hacer algo, la mocosa se fue con Chrome y pues Juidame me dijo que me quedara a decirte eso…. "

-¡haha! A ya veo él bebe siempre quiere jugar! Haha

-Jugaste bien, hoy

-¿Eh? Te gusto como jugué?

-Ah! No especialmente yo pero todos dijeron eso, especialmente Chrome, y eso que no sabía nada de las reglas.

-!Ah! ¿Chrome? Um ¿Oye Gokudera por que tan cerca de Chrome?

-Hay! No seas grosero! Dile Chrome-chan! Por lo menos! Que te importa! Además quiero darte algo así que ven paca

Yamamoto noto que Gokudera se había sonrojado y se había irritado poco, pero al escuchar que le quería dar algo se puso feliz.

Cuando iban a entrar al salón de clase se encontraron con algo que Gokudera no había planeado. Haru tenia a Chrome atrapada en la pared, en el suelo estaba un bento abierto con los continentes afuera regados. Las niñas se sorprendieron al escuchar la puerta abrir así que se separaron rápidamente. Al ver quien era se relajaron un poco.

-¿¡Que demonios estas asiendo Mocosa!

-!Hahi! Haru! Me llamo H-A-R-U!"

-¡A mi me vale! ¿! Que le estas haciendo a Chrome!

-¿!QUE no tienes ojos! ¡Es obvio! ¡Bobo!

-¡Como me dijiste Mocosa!

-¡BOBO!

-¡Ya me colmaste la paciencia te voy a espl-

-Hayato

-¿EH?

-um estoy bien no me hizo nada. No te preocupes.

-!Pero! ¡Estas llorando! ¿Esta mocosa te hizo llorar no?

-um si pero um. ¡Me tengo que ir!

Y en eso sale corriendo Chrome con su cara rojiza. Y detrás de ella Haru.

-Hay esa mocosa me las va a pagar!

Gokudera iba ir atrás de ellas cuando Yamamoto lo detiene.

-En mi opinión las deberías dejar solas.

-¿Porque? ¡Chrome estaba llorando y esa mocosa de seguro tiene la culpa!

-Heh ¿Desde cuando te preocupa por ella? ¿Yo pensaba que nada mas te preocupabas por Tsuna?

-. . . . No nada mas a el también por otras personas. Especialmente como Chrome es muy frágil y tímida que nada mas te dan ganas te protegerla

- ¿oye te gusta?

-..!QUE! ¡Por supuesto que no! El sadista de su guardián me mataría!

-¿Entonces por qué te preocupas por ella?

-¿Que demonios? ¿Que no puedo? ¿Desde cuando te tengo pedir permiso a ti?

-no.. es que.. yo soy tu amigo y tu nunca te has preocupado por mi…

-.. eso es por que tu eres un idiota! Sabes que mejor ya me voy.

Gokudera agarra sus cosas ya iba de salida cuando sintió la mano de Yamamoto agarrar la puerta.

-¿Te gusta Chrome verdad?

-¡Que ya te dije que no! ¡ Ahora quítate!

-sabes que, Haru esta enamorada de Chrome

-¿!Que te qui-QUE!"

-Es asi, Asi que déjalas por ahora..

-Demonios…..

-¿Estas decepcionado?

-. . . ¿ y crees que se junten?

Gokudera pregunto de manera triste. Yamamoto no se pudo contener y lo agarro muy brutamente.

-¿Por qué te interesa mucho si se juntan o no?

-¡Idiota! Suéltame!

- NO! Hasta que me respondas! ¿Por qué te interesa lo que haga Chrome?

-Mira idiota si no me dejas en paz te voy a volar la cabeza! AHORA suéltame!

-No quiero. Y si se van a juntar por que Haru no se va a dar por vencida y tampoco yo.

En ese momento Yamamoto agarra a Gokudera de la cintura , pone una mano detrás de su cabeza, y lo jala para darle un beso. Gokudera no se podía mover por la sorpresa de la acción del beisbolista. Se quedo congelado sin besarlo y sin pegarle. Así que Yamamoto se aprovechó de que Gokudera estaba confundido que se atrevió a besarlo mas profundo. En esto reacciono Gokudera y lo empujo hacia un lado. Agarro la puerta y se echo a correr.

Gokudera estaba muy confundido y su reacción fue esa de un idiota que era. Al poco paro y comenzó a pensar. El Idiota lo había besado seria que ala mejor, tenia sentimientos asía el? Gokudera saco un cigarrillo y lo prendió. Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida en donde ponían sus zapatos de la calle. Después de un tiempo se dio cuenta que había perdido la única oportunidad que tenia para confesar sus sentimientos al idiota, su idiota. Saco de su bolsillo un anillo que parecía idéntico a uno de los que el usaba. Lo había mandado a ser para que le diera uno a yamamoto y uno se quedara el, en otra parabas un par de anillos que eran iguales para una pareja.

Lo que Gokudera quería tener con Yamamoto era una relación amorosa y el mismo había a ruinado ese sueno.

Yamamoto estaba sorprendido y con ganas de llorar cuando Gokudera lo había empujado. Por un tiempo se quedo inmóvil, congelado en donde lo había aventado su querido Gokudera. Perdió todo el sentido del tiempo, que cuando salió de su mundo ya había escurecido. Se movió muy despacio a agarrar sus cosas y se fue a su casa. No pregunto ni, se le ocurrió a llamar a Tsuna. Se fue muy despacio a su casa sin darse cuenta que a la puerta de escuela había una montana de cigarrillos fumados.

Al momento de llegar al restaurante de su familia, trato de cambiar sus ánimos pero no podía. En su mente Gokudera lo había rechazado muy cruelmente, y ahora su amistad se habia desecho por completo, por su propia culpa. Ya que el no pudo contener sus celos que tenia asía la relación entre Chrome y SU Gokudera.

-A la mejor. . . el en verdad me odia.

-OI! Takeshi! Tu amigo estaba preocupado por ti así que se quedo ayudarme, mientras te esperaba.

-AH

-Esta en tu recamara, ya que accidentalmente se ensucio su ropa así que le dije que se pusiera algo tuyo mientras se lavaba su ropa.

- esta bien papa, ahorita subo.

Paso muy despacio atreves del restaurante y subió endoné su casa comenzaba. Se quito los zapatos y muy lentamente subió. No quería ver la cara Tsuna ya que probablemente tendría una cara de preocupación. Abrió la puerta despacio y la sorpresa que se llevo al ver un Gokudera medio desnudo, ya que se estaba apenas poniendo una camiseta de Yamamoto. La tal camiseta era la del uniforme de beisbol. Yamamoto hubiera tenido un ataque de erección si no fuera por la razón de que el silverete ya lo había rechazado.

-¿Que estas asiendo?

- . . .tu padre me pido ayuda y lo ayude pero me ensucie. .. y tu padre me dijo que buscara algo que me quedara, . . . lo único que no me queda tan grande es esta maldita camiseta.

Yamamoto noto que el silverete estaba poniéndose rojiso.

-. . . Ah. . . ¿Que quieres?

Gokudera no pudo esconder el escalofrió que sintió cuando Yamamoto le hablo golpeado.

-Quería hablar contigo. . . de lo que paso en el salón de cla-

- No importa olvídalo.

-No. Tenemos que hablar. Porqué demonios me besaste?

- Ya te dije que lo olvides. NO importa la razón.

-Si! Importa idiota

-Te dije que no importa si nada mas me vas a odiar o burlar de mí.

-Demonios! Nada mas dime por que me-

-Te-vece-por- que-me-gustas!

En ese momento Gokudera sonrió y jalo al desesperado beisbolista y lo beso.

Yamamoto se sorprendió pero casi inmediatamente lo beso para atrás.

-Sabes que eres un idiota!

-¿Porque dices eso?

-Yo ya sabia que Chrome estaba enamorada de Haru por eso, cabeza de chorlito! Me distes un susto cuando me besaste de repente idiota.

-Asi que esto significa que te gusto?

-. . .

- DERA~ te gusto?

-. . .

-Dera~

-cállate idiota. . . y ten esto es para ti

Gokudera camino asía su escritorio y recogió un anillo. Que era de color negro con una piedra rojiza alrededor de una azul. Se lo aventó a Yamamoto.

Yamamoto de instinto lo pudo agarrar. Se puso rojizo cuando vio que era un anillo. Y no cualquier anillo si no uno como el que tenía Gokudera en su dedo del matrimonio.

Yamamoto se conformo con el color rojizo que tenia los cachetes del silverete. Lo abrazo, y lo volvió a besar.

-te quiero mucho! Dera~

-. . . yo también Idiota

Yamamoto se sonrojo mas pero no dijo nada. Conocía muy bien el carácter de su amor, y él quería saborear el dulce momento así que nadamas lo abrazo mas fuerte.

_**En un cuarto en Kokuyo.**_

-Hahi! Crees que me vaya a volar la cabeza ese cabeza de chorlito?

-hm? No,

-como sabes? Si Haru tiene un montón de miedo!

- Por que él sabe que tu me gustas mucho y además de seguro que se junto con Yamamoto-kun

-Hahi! Eso es muy cierto!

-Haru?

-Si chrome?

-um le vamos a tener que decir a bossu?

-ah!...

Haru abrazo a chrome y le dio un beso profundo que dejo ala pobre niña sin aliento.

-Después ahorita tu eres mia

-. . . esta bien.

_**En el cuarto de Hibari**_

-¿Crees que al fin se juntaron?

-hn

-va ser mu dervirtido! Si se juntan! Podramos ir en citas juntos!

-. . .

- hehe va ser muy divertido! Wuahaaa! Y tambi…um podrá…ZZZZZZ

-Oye bebe espero que esos idiotas no se hubieran juntado.

Tsuna y Hibari estaban acostados en su cama, desnudos, nada mas una cobija cubriéndolos. De repente sale reborn de una de sus miles lugares escondidos.

-Ciassu. . si se juntaron, y además cuando te juntaste con el bueno para nada de mi estudiante sabias que ibas a delirar con ellos. Y me prometiste un favor, por dejarte a solas con el. Asi que lo que el pida tendrás que hacer. Ciao ciao

-augh

-_Ti amo~ Kyoyah_~ *

-_**heh, i love you, Tsuna***_

Te amo en italiano y en ingles*

Okay aunque hablo muy bien el español, y lo leo, yo sé que no soy muy buena escribiéndolo pero! Tengo que practicar así que aquí va! Especialmente por que tengo una clase en español. Deséame suerte! Amor and peace lol!

*****English speakers**! _I_ _dont know if i should translate this fanfic let me know!_ ****


End file.
